marveldcfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Steve Rogers (Earth-Two)
Steven "Steve" Rogers (better known as Captain America), was a soldier who took part in a Super Soldier experiment during the Vietnam War and later became the team leader of the Avengers. Biography Early life Steven Grant Rogers was born on May 20, 1947 in Pittsfield, Massachusetts to Sarah and Joseph Rogers. The son of Irish immigrants, Steve grew up a scrawny kid in a poor home with his little brother John, but a strong sense of duty, honor, and humility was still instilled in them both. The family later moved to Manhattan, New York. Rogers' father was drafted into service and later died during the Korean War while his mother died from pneumonia years after Rogers had joined the military. Vietnam War Becoming America's Super-Soldier During the Vietnam War, Rogers tried to enlist in the United States Army, but he was rejected because of his frailty. Overhearing the boy's earnest plea to fight for his country, General Chester Phillips of the US Army offered Rogers the opportunity to take part in a top-secret performance-enhancing experiment called Operation Rebirth. Rogers agreed and was taken to a secret laboratory in Washington, DC, where he was introduced to Doctor Abraham Erskine, the creator of the Super-Soldier Serum. After weeks of tests, Rogers was at last administered the Super-Soldier Serum. Given part of the compound intravenously and another part orally, Rogers was then bombarded by vita-rays, a special combination of exotic wavelengths of radiation designed to accelerate and stabilize the serum's effect on his body. Steve Rogers emerged from the vita-ray chamber with a body as perfect as a body can be and still be human. Rogers was then put through an intensive physical and tactical training program that taught him gymnastics, hand-to-hand combat and military strategy. To help him become symbolic, Rogers was given the red, white, and blue costume of Captain America. He was given the cover identity of a clumsy infantry private at Camp Lehigh. During the war, "Cap" served as both a symbol of freedom and America's most effective special operative. In addition to working with his young sidekick Bucky, he regularly fought alongside the super-powered hero Namor the Sub-Mariner and the Fury brothers. He sometimes came into contact with a Canadian paratrooper named Jim Logan, who would one day come to be known as Wolverine. Suspended Animation Involvement peaked in 1968 at the time of the Tet Offensive that lasted from January to February of 1968. Then, in May 1968, during one of the last major offensives of the War, The Mini Tet Offensive, Steve was trying to stop a bomb-loaded drone-plane launched by Baron Zemo. When the plane exploded, Rogers was thrown unhurt into icy Arctic waters. The Super-Soldier Formula prevented crystallization of Captain America's bodily fluid, allowing him to enter a state of suspended animation. After this failed last offensive, U.S. ground forces were withdrawn as part of a policy called Vietnamization. And in April 1975 the Vietnam War officially ended. Joining the Avengers A little over thirty years later, the body of Captain America was found in the Arctic Ocean, frozen in a block of ice. When scientists analyzed him, it was as if he hadn't aged a day. When he thawed out and awakened, he thought S.H.I.E.L.D. was a group of HYDRA soldiers who had captured him, but eventually realized that he was in a different time after escaping into the streets of modern New York City. Rogers was calmed by his wartime comrade Gabe Jones, who took Rogers back to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters. There, he was met by another one of his other fellow soldiers, Nick Fury, who convinced him to join the growing team called the Avengers. He also found out his best friend and current S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent, Bucky Barnes, had married his fiancée, Peggy, and had two children together. Rogers joined their ranks as the first recruit since their formation, suiting up as Captain America, taking up his iconic shield and bringing his strength, leadership and no-nonsense attitude to The Avengers with Iron Man, Thor, The Hulk, Yellowjacket and Wasp. He was also given retroactive "founding member" status. Powers and Abilities Powers The Super-Soldier Serum metabolized and enhanced all of Rogers' bodily functions to the peak of human potential. Dr. Reinstein described this potential as being "the next step in human evolution", while still remaining human. Artificially Enhanced Physiology: Rogers had no superhuman powers, although as a result of the Super-Soldier serum, he was transformed from a frail young man into a "perfect" specimen of human development and conditioning (and likely into superhuman levels). Rogers is extremely intelligent, strong, fast, agile, and durable. * Superhuman Strength: Rogers' physical strength was enhanced to beyond human potential. As a result, Rogers is physically strong enough to lift 2 tons. Captain America had been seen bench pressing 500 kg (1,100 lbs) which was consistent with his strength level, as benching was easier than military press lifting. * Peak Human Speed: He could run at speeds of up to approximately 30 miles per hour, and had on occasion run a mile in little over a minute (almost 60 mph) when under duress. * Superhuman Stamina: His body eliminated the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing poisons in his muscles, granting him exceptional endurance. He could exert himself at peak capacity for several hours without rest before showing any signs of fatigue. * Enhanced Agility: Rogers' agility was superior to that of typical Olympic athletes. * Enhanced Reflexes: Rogers' reflexes were superior to that of typical Olympic athletes. Like most of his powers, his reflexes bordered on superhuman levels as he had dodged a bullet fired at point blank range claiming that he "could see faster than it." * Superhuman Durability: Rogers' ability to withstand injury was superior to those of ordinary humans. This explained how he had survived the physical punishment endured throughout his career, such as building falls and explosions. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Rogers possessed a regenerative healing factor that enabled him to repair damaged tissue with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. He was able to heal broken bones and torn muscles in a few days, while bullet wounds and knife stabs heal in a matter of hours to just a few minutes. * Peak Human Metabolism: His enhanced metabolism, bloodstream, and immune system allowed him to heal from injuries or diseases faster than most humans. Captain America was still subject to all conventional human ailments, weaknesses, and vulnerabilities, though his immunity to most diseases was quite extraordinary. Rogers had stated he cannot become drunk and has never been sick after receiving the Super-Soldier serum. *'Peak Human Perception': Rogers had exceptionally keen eyesight and hearing. Captain America once stated that he was able to dodge bullets because he "sees faster than them". Abilities Master Martial Artist: Captain America has mastered numerous martial arts like marine combat, muay-thai, boxing, judo and jiujitsu. He engages in a daily regimen of rigorous exercises (including aerobics, weight lifting, gymnastics, and simulated combat) to keep himself in peak condition. Master Shield Fighter: Captain America's years of training and experience with his unique shield, as well as its physical properties, allowed him to accomplish mind-boggling feats with the item. Aside from bashing foes with it and blocking incoming attacks, Cap was able to throw the shield with nearly perfect aim. He was able to hit multiple targets with the same throw by means of ricochet, and could even achieve a boomerang-like return effect with it, allowing him to strike enemies from behind or retrieve the shield without objects to ricochet from. Weapons Proficiency: Other than his shield, Steve was highly efficient in the use of weapons. He was proficient in wielding swords, daggers, throwing knifes, bludgeons, staffs, sticks, tonfa, axes, maces, clubs and firearms. Expert Marksman: Steve could throw most if not all projectile weaponry with great aim and was well versed in the use of firearms. Master Acrobat: Rogers' years of training made him an expert in the field of acrobatics and gymnastics as well as a stunning aerialist. Advanced Military Operator: Rogers was well-versed in all Armed force disciplines including intelligence gathering, escape arts, assassination, demolition, survival tactics, hunting, swimming, mountaineering, march or drill skills, map making, map reading, decoding cipher and other secret code messages, reading and making wood craft signs and other secret code languages, disguising, interrogation, computers, explosives, communication systems, vehicles and electronic appliances used in armed forces. Master Tactician and Strategist: Captain America was an accomplished strategist. He was widely considered one of, if not the greatest, tacticians on the planet both on and off the battlefield. He was capable of formulating sufficient victory plans within a few seconds, and his brilliant tactical sense allowed him to just as quickly alter any strategy of a plan to fit the needs of the situation. Multi-lingual: Rogers was fluent in English, Vietnamese, Russian and some Italian. Personality and traits Steve Rogers for the most part had a noble and honest spirit, intolerant towards injustice and abuses of power. Since he was seen as weak and small growing up, he learned what true strength is, and vowed to protect defenseless people at the risk of his own life. Despite being transformed into a superhuman by the Super Soldier Serum, he maintained his original spirit and character, often goofy and shy, even in his new shape. Relationships Family Romantic life Friends Appearances References Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Howling Commandos Category:Americans Category:United States Army Special Forces members Category:SHIELD members Category:Avengers members